fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Alberto
Alberto is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Burgeria. He is the male worker at the Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck info: Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Bananas Hates: Dentist appointments Occupation: Freezeria Chef Alberto works during the summer at Papa's Freezeria on the beautiful beaches of Calypso Island. Being an avid football fan, he helped organized the island's first amateur Beach Soccer League. On the weekends, Alberto co-captains the Freezeria Swizzlers with his girlfriend, Penny. Although they haven't won many games, they still have a great time together. Appearance Alberto has dark brown hair with a signature red bandana. His shirt is yellow with green trim, and four green stars. His pants are red with no belt. His shoes are brown with green laces. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria His bandana is green with a yellow dots. He has red short sweater and on it a yellow shirt with green ???. His pants are green with yellow suspenders. His shoes are brown with green laces and with black heels. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * BBQ Sauce * Onion * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * White Rice * Brown Rice * White Rice * Black Beans * Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana * Cherry * Banana Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pecan Waffles * Powdered Sugar * 3 Bananas * 3 Strawberries * Raspberries Drink: * Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * BBQ Sauce * Onion Ring * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Calypso Wings * 8 Celeries * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun * Chili * Sauerkraut * Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato * Bacon Drink and Popcorn: * Medium Dr. Cherry * Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner C * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * Chocolate Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Pink Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Holiday * Liner C * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * Chocolate Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Chocolate Chips * Candy Rocket * White Chocolate Star * Candy Rocket Cupcake 2: * Pink Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Silver Star Sprinkles * White Chocolate Star * Festive Flag * White Chocolate Star Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup * Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria * Al-Dente Spaghetti * Creamy Alfredo * Grated Mozzarella * 6 Sausages * Cheesy Bread Holiday * Al-Dente Spaghetti * Pinneaple Pancetta * Grated Mozzarella * Lemon Herb * 6 Glazed Ham * Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Syrup **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Ring Donut **Strawberry Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate Round with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) Holiday *Chocolate Star Donut **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Syrup **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Ring Donut **Strawberry Frosting **Cherrybomb Drizzle *Chocolate Star Donut with Jubilee Jelly **Strawberry Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Calypso Wings *4 Celeries *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 6 hams (bottom) * 6 bacons (top) * Light bake * Cut in 4 Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Pulled Pork *BBQ Sauce *Bacon *Tomato *Well-Done Fries: *Curly Fries *BBQ Sauce Holiday *Hawaiian Roll with Marble Colby Cheese *Pulled Pork *Calypso Sauce *Bacon *Tomato *Well-Done Fries: *Curly Fries *BBQ Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Holiday * Liner C * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * Chocolate Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Chocolate Chips * Candy Rocket * White Chocolate Star Cupcake 2: * Pink Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Silver Star Sprinkles * White Chocolate Star * Festive Flag Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Pecans in other holidays *Pecans in other holidays *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lattice Top *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 Banana Slices (Outer and Center) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday * Chocolate Crust *Mulberry Medley *Mulberry Medley *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Star Crust *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 White Chocolate Stars (Outer and Center) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Ranks * Papa's Burgeria : Rank 4 * Papa's Taco Mia! : Rank 37 * Papa's Pancakeria : Rank 23 * Papa's Wingeria : Rank 2 * Papa's Hot Doggeria : Rank 42 * Papa's Cupcakeria : Rank 33 * Papa's Pastaria : Rank 13 * Papa's Wingeria HD : Rank 3 * Papa's Cheeseria : Rank 13 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 33 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 38 Papa's Next Chefs (2011) In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division and surprised everybody by beating Roy by just 1 vote in the first round. However, in Round 2 he lost to Carlo Romano, who would eventually represent the Pepperoni Division. He could not run again in future tournaments because a rule was added stating that workers are not eligible (he works at the Freezeria). Unlockable Toppings with him *In Wingeria, he's unlocked with Calypso Sauce. *In Cupcakeria and Cupcakeria To Go!, he's unlocked with White Chocolate Star. *In Pastaria, he's unlocked with Foccacia and Glazed Ham. *In Donuteria, he's unlocked with Strawberry Icing. *In Wingeria HD, he's unlocked with Calypso Sauce. *In Cheeseria, he's unlocked with Pulled Pork. *In Bakeria, he's unlocked with White Chocolate Stars. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *Alberto is the first chef not to make his debut in Papa Louie or Pizzeria. *In Papa's Burgeria, there is a glitch for him, whenever his eyes are closed, his eyes disappear (he has eyes, but only grey line), unlike the rest of the customers. *His holiday changes throughout the gamerias with a pattern. Order Tickets Alberto Burgeria.png|Alberto's Burgeria order Alberto Taco.png|Alberto's Taco Mia! order Alberto Freeze.png|Alberto's Freezeria order Alberto Pancakeria.png|Alberto's Pancakeria order Alberto Wingeria.png|Alberto's Wingeria order Alberto hot.png|Alberto's Hot Doggeria order Alberto or Penny Freezeria HD.png|Alberro's Freezeria HD order (When he isn't the chef) Alberto Star.png|Alberto's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Albert c and s.png|Alberto's Donuteria regular order Alberto Wingeria HD.png|Alberto's Wingeria HD order Alberto Summer.png|Alberto's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Alberto Cheeseria.png|Alberto's Cheeseria regular order Alberto Stars.png|Alberto's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Alberto Starr.png|Alberto's Cupcakeria HD regular order Alberto Bakeria.png|Alberto's Bakeria order Gallery File:Alberto_and_Penny.png|Alberto with Penny File:Alberto_2nd.png|King Alberto! File:Albertohno.JPG|Alberto in the Freezeria intro File:200px-0,123,24,86-Alberto.png|Alberto's face File:Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png|A freezeria. Alberto is the chef. File:Ninjoy'.jpg|Alberto serves a good order to Ninjoy File:Stickouttoung.png|Olga is not happy with the ice cream that Alberto made File:Angberto.png|Alberto is not pleased. Alberto Perfect.png|Alberto getting a perfect order in Wingeria Angryalberto.jpg|Alberto does not like raw pancake Oh well Alberto.png Papa's next chef 2011.jpg|Papa's next chef 2011 Perfect day.PNG thumb.png|This is my favourite day! Angry alberto.jpg|Alberto is not pleased. Alberto Perfect!.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria! This is very hard to do. Alberto gets Burgerzilla.jpg|Alberto will not be happy for a burgerzilla. noiubn.png|Alberto without eyes... Creepy! Alberto 2.jpg|'Perfect' On Papa's Wingeria Papa's_Burgeria-Alberto_and_Penny.png|Penny and Alberto waiting for a burger Freezeria hd.png|The Freezeria HD logo. Alberto is on it Alberto is being pleased.png|Alberto has some below average chicken wings FreezeriaHDRita.jpg|Freezeria HD. It's hard to tell, but Alberto is the server. Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png|Perfect pancakes for Alberto! Poor Alberto.png|Sad Alberto. Alberto in Papa's Pastaria.png|Alberto is unlocked in Pastaria Perfect Cupcakes for Alberto.png|Perfected cupcakes for Alberto! Perfect Pasta for Alberto.png|Perfect Pasta for Alberto during gondola 500! Perfect Pasta for Alberto 2.png|More perfect pasta, but it's Neptune's Feast. Perfect Pasta for Alberto 3.png|This time he's in the dining area, and it's New years. pizap.com13974826514531.jpg|Alberto's girlfriend, Penny giving a gift to Papa Louie. Angry Alberto.jpg|Read this red note showdown.jpg|Alberto and Taylor have got the moves! Alberto.PNG|Alberto As Star Customer In Wingeria Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto ordering donuts Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto ordering donuts.... again 1530573_672971992765601_1748922607_n.jpg|alberto's donuts in papa's Donuteria bandicam 2014-06-18 14-07-59-812.jpg|Play Hard!! Perfectalberto.png|Perfect donuts for Alberto! Papa's Burgeria Alberto's Order.PNG|Alberto ordering a burger freezeria 4.png|Penny! You made a mistake again! alberto perfect 4.png|Perfect in Donuteria on New Years! The shortest one of the three.png|Alberto's height, Greg and Rudy are for scale. Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.38.19.png|Alberto and Willow are not happy. Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png|Alberto about to play pop dart BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Penny, Alberto, Papa, Cori and Timm G + S.jpg|Alberto and Gremmie are happy! Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.22.png|Alberto waiting behind Clover Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.27.png|It seems since the last picture, Clover is winning the game. Alberto doesn't want her to it seems. R10.jpg 2ND Alberto Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Yet more perfect cupcakes for Alberto. He's getting spoiled! Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg|Alberto hosting a dance party frame7.jpg|Alberto, Penny, and Radley in the PL3 comic (Donuteria) Alberto before star customer.png|Alberto as a non-star customer. 559816_161341794071231_290935599_n.jpg|Alberto's reading a Papa's Freezeria Working Guide 1186110_159892250882852_362914703_n.jpg|Alberto's new job in Freezeria. Clair Freezeria Perfect.png|Alberto serving Clair a perfect sundae in Freezeria captured.jpg|Alberto and Penny have been forced to make the dangerous SundaeSaurus creatures. Who will save them??! Alberto Taco Mia Perfect.png|Alberto's perfect taco in Papa's Taco Mia! Alberto in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!.jpeg|Alberto's outfits in Papa Louie 3 Poor Alberto 2.png|Alberto is not pleased with his donuts. Bandicam 2015-04-06 10-30-51-761.jpg|Alberto is good with his donuts. Alberto Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Alberto is enjoying his perfect cupcakes during Pirate Bash!!! Capture2.PNG|Alberto Got Perfect Dounts! His Thumbs Up! photo 1.PNG Cus.JPG AlbertoCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Alberto goes to bronze with a perfect sandwich at the dining room! Alberto Goes Golden.png|Awesome! Angberto in Pancakeria.gif|Cooper! You made nothing on my plate!!!!!|link=File:Angberto in Pancakeria.gif Alberto - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Alberto in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Alberto - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Alberto Style B in Papa's Bakeria Alberto Perfect Score (Rocky Road) (Bakeria).png|Alberto loves his perfect Rocky Road pie! HD Alberto.png|HD Alberto cleaned-up Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters